


I Used You

by Tonystarkisaslut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Pepper cheats on him, Pepperony is not the main focus, they break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: no powers au, and I messed with a lot of it actually. Tony wants to get back at Pepper for cheating on him. He does it in a not very healthy way.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 140





	I Used You

**Author's Note:**

> (I can’t tell if I made this clear, but Pep and Peter live in an apartment together, they don’t live with their parents.)
> 
> Warnings: cheating, unrequited love, but not really, hopeful but not happy ending.

Pepper and Tony have been dating for years, now. Since they were seniors. And Tony made fast friends with her little brother Peter, who’s smart and funny and literally the only person who’s worse at Mario Kart than Tony is.

Them being friends was never really a big deal. Pepper loved that Tony got along with her little brother. And Peter liked that his best friend was dating his big sister. It was like a fairytale.

Of course, then Peter had to go and ruin it all by developing a gigantic crush on Tony. Like, a _huge_ crush on Tony. Like having dreams every night about him, jerking off to thoughts of him, writing ‘Peter Stark’ in his diary, day dreaming about what flowers they’ll have at their wedding type huge crush on him.

But it was fine. He knew he couldn’t ever have Tony, for a lot of reasons. The first one being the fact that Tony is in love with his sister. More, smaller reasons being Tony is a few years older than him, he’s fucking hot as hell, he’s way out of Peter’s league, he’s smart and funny and perfect. And Tony would never want someone like Peter, even if he and Pep never met before.

So he bites his tongue, he tries to stay friendly with Tony, he does everything he can to be the best friend Tony could ask for. Because Peter _is_ good enough for that, at least.

But then, Pepper had to throw a wrench into all of that.

“Peter, I need to tell you something. It’s awful, it’s so awful, I’m a terrible person! But I tell you everything, and-“

Peter cuts her off, giving her a concerned look. His sister isn’t one to nervously ramble. “Pep? What’s going on?”

Pepper lets out a heavy breath. “I cheated on Tony,” she whispers.

Peter feels his breath leave his body. How could she possibly—Tony is _perfect_ , what the hell could she possibly want that Tony doesn’t give her? But he shakes his head, trying to stay in brother mode. “You…with who?”

Pep sniffles. “His name was Aldrich-stop, don’t look at me like that! It was only once, we were working together on a project my stupid boss insisted needed to be put out by the end of the week and we were tired and our brains were fried and…”

Peter sighs and takes her hand, even though he’s mad at her. “Pepper… you have to tell him. He deserves to know.”

“But it was only once!” Pepper cries, and god Peter hates it when she cries. “It was only once, and it was a mistake! It’ll never happen again, I didn’t even like it all that much-“

“Pepper!” Peter cuts her off, making a face. “You have to tell him. If it was just a one time thing, then maybe he’ll forgive you for it. But he deserves to know, Pep. You know that.”

Pepper puts her head in her hands, sobbing as she thinks it through. “I’m so _stupid_! Why did I do that? It was so dumb Peter, I could _lose_ Tony over this and for-for what?! For ten minutes of the worst sex of my life? God!”

Peter makes a gagging noise, which at least makes Pepper laughs as she sniffles. “Maybe don’t tell him that part. It might come off as it would have been worth it if the sex was good. Which I know you don’t mean.”

Pepper shakes her head vehemently in agreement. “No, noting would be worth it. I love Tony, I don’t want to lose him…”

Peter hugs his sister, rubbing her back. “So tell him that, Pep.”

~

Peter waits anxiously for Pepper to tell Tony. He doesn’t know if this will mean Peter will lose his very best friend (and okay, maybe his only friend) and the person he’s totally in love with because of something completely outside his control.

But he wouldn’t blame Tony, _at all_. Peter’s house is Pepper’s house, why would Tony want to hang around somewhere he knows his ex will be?

But nothing happens. For a long time. Until one day, when Peter has almost decided to ask Pep if she’s done it or not, Tony sits next to him on the couch and cuts right to the chase.

“Pep cheated on me,” he says flatly.

Peter winces, but he can’t help his relief. “Oh thank god, she finally told you!” One look at Tony’s face proves she didn’t, though, and Peter immediately regrets his entire existence.

“You knew? You knew she was cheating on me and you didn’t tell me? God, you’re both- no, she didn’t tell me. I figured it out. I-“

Peter stands, hurt all over his face. “I told her to tell you! I told her you deserved to know, that you deserved better-“

“Fuck you, Peter. You should have told me. I thought you were my friend. I thought-“

Peter tears up. “I am your friend! That’s why I told her to-“

“No, it wasn’t fair of me. She’s your sister. Of course you would choose her,” Tony says. He stands as well, shaking his head. “I gotta go.”

Peter whimpers and holds onto Tony’s wrist. “I was going to tell you. If she didn’t. I thought… I thought, if it was me who got cheated on, I’d want my partner to be the one to tell me, not anyone else. I didn’t mean to hurt you, Tony, or keep it from you. I just did what I thought would be best…”

Tony stares at him for a long time, but he leaves without saying anything else.

~

One very messy and very _loud_ breakup later, has both the siblings crying in their respective rooms. Pepper because she lost her boyfriend and person she loved. Peter because he lost his best friend and person he loved.

He doesn’t know why, but he really did have hope that Tony would still want to be his friend. That Tony actually liked Peter, and not because he was just Tony’s girlfriend’s brother.

But three months go by and all of Peter’s texts get left on read, Tony avoids him at all costs, and Peter officially gives up hope.

He didn’t mean anything to Tony, and that _hurts_. That hurts a lot.

~

Pepper is spending a week in California with some friends, and Peter is all alone and very sad, because his lack of friends is making itself known.

Of course, the week Pepper is gone is the time Tony comes to their place. “Hey, Peter.”

Peter sucks in a breath, fighting the urge to cry. “She isn’t here,” Peter says, because why else would Tony be here? Certainly not to play Mario Kart. “She’s going to be back next week, though.”

Something happens in Tony’s eyes, and Peter isn’t sure he likes it. “So… you’re the only one here?”

Peter nods slowly, sniffing once. “Yeah,” he whispers, deciding it wouldn’t be cool to bring up he has no friends here and the loneliness is killing him. “Are you here for your stuff? She has it all in a box, but she was wanting to give it to you herself, so-mhf!”

Peter is cut off by Tony’s lips on his, and-

And Tony’s lips are on his lips. They’re kissing. Tony is kissing Peter. And Peter is kissing back. And this is- this is simultaneously the worst and best thing that’s ever happened to him. “You… you want me?” Peter whispers.

Tony nods, pushing them in the room and closing the door behind him. “Yeah, I do. God, look at you. So fucking pretty. Take your clothes off, would you?”

Peter feels like fainting. Tony _wants_ him. He actually wants Peter. This is- this is far too good to be true!

Peter decides he deserves some good, after all he’s been through.

They leave a trail of clothes behind them on their way to Peter’s bedroom. Peter is so in love, so turned on, so desperately needy. He doesn’t question anything that’s happening.

He doesn’t mention he’s a virgin when Tony asks where the lube is. He just passes him the bottle he keeps in the drawer. He doesn’t think about how Tony is way too good for him as he slowly makes love to Peter. He doesn’t think about how this is a terrible idea, because Tony is fucking in and out of him with that _perfect_ cock, is whispering such sweet things to him, is kissing him all over.

And god, sex is _good_. He feels so full, so happy, so giddy. He’s never felt so close to someone in his entire life.

Peter cums first, but Tony isn’t far behind. After a small wipe down for clean up, Peter pulls Tony close and lays his head on Tony’s chest, smiling as he listens to his heart beat. He drifts off to sleep, happier than he’s ever been. “I love you,” he whispers into Tony’s skin, before drifting into sleep.

When he wakes up, he knows something is wrong. He doesn’t know how he knows, but he knows. He gets dressed, before going into the kitchen to see Tony making coffee.

He decides to push the feelings of wrong down, going to the pantry instead. “I’m thinking French Toast this morning, because I really want something sugary and sweet. Ohh, maybe bacon too! Bacon goes good with French Toast. Dad used to make the _best_ bacon, it would literally melt in your mouth, I swear to god. But maybe not French Toast actually, I don’t think we have any syrup, and who eats French Toast without syrup? I mean we do have whip cream, but it’s just not the same, you know? Maybe-“

“We shouldn’t have done that,” Tony cuts him off.

Peter freezes, the feeling returning full force. “What?”

Tony sighs heavily. “Look, it’s all on me, okay? You don’t have to feel guilty. I shouldn’t have kissed you, and I shouldn’t have-“

Peter turns, and he’s blinking too fast. That’s weird, right? He needs to blink normally. “I know you’re my sister’s ex, but she kind of cheated on you, so I think we’re okay. You want me and I want you, so-“

“I used you, Peter.”

Peter’s breath hitches, and he can’t look away from Tony’s face. Which is ironic, because Tony can’t look away from literally anything other than Peter. “You didn’t want me, did you?” Peter asks softly.

Tony swallows heavily. “I was… I was really mad. At her, for… so I thought of ways to get her back and… and I thought, sleeping with her little brother is pretty good pay back.”

Peter wishes he could look away from Tony, but he _can’t_. “Oh,” Peter says smartly.

“I didn’t think… I didn’t think you loved me, Peter,” Tony says quickly. “I thought you just wanted to get back at her too.”

Peter nods slowly, it all clicking into place. Of course. He _knew_ he wasn’t good enough for Tony. He knew he wasn’t hot enough, or smart enough, or funny enough, or good enough. He knew it was too good to be true.

And god, what kind of awful person _is_ he? Thinking he could have a relationship with his sister’s ex boyfriend. Thinking he would ever be good enough to compare to his sister, _god_. Pepper is blonde, and pretty, and smart, and strong willed, and amazing! And Peter is just… just her little brother.

“Oh,” Peter repeats, because he’s dumb and can’t think of anything else to say.

“I’m really sorry, Peter. I know I seem like a complete asshole right now and to be fair I kind of am one, but I swear I wouldn’t have done that if I’d known,” Tony says, finally making eye contact with Peter.

Peter thinks the universe must be trying to actually make someone die from humiliation alone, because that’s the moment tears start to spill from his eyes. “Oh,” he whispers, because he still can’t think of anything else he could possibly say to any of that.

“Peter I… god, I- fuck, I fucked this up, I- I’m so sorry. I really am, just- like, do you wanna punch me or something? Because I will totally let you, I definitely deserve it and-“

“I don’t want to punch you,” Peter says, and of course his voice cracks. He feels a few tears fall, and he _still_ can’t look away from Tony and god he wishes he would just fall over dead so he didn’t have to feel this way anymore. “It’s okay, Tony. I get it. I-I was dumb to think you would have wanted me. Really, really dumb…I mean, wow, that’s gotta be some kinda- some kind of record, huh? For dumbest idea ever…”

“Peter,” Tony says, and Peter hates the way his name sounds in Tony’s mouth like that.

“No, really!” He laughs, almost hysterical, and he really needs to shut the fuck up but he _can’t_. “I mean, first of all, you were dating my sister. Talk about downgrades, right?” He laughs again, turning away from Tony. _Finally_. “I mean, going from Pepper to me, damn, what was I thinking? Obviously it was just a-just a way to make her jealous. Obviously. Because I’m her brother. There’s nothing else special about me. Not pretty, not the smartest—obviously—not the best in bed, nothing much going for me at all, really. Wow, I can’t believe I was so- _god_ , I’m in awe of how blind I was. Jesus. Wow. That’s so-oh, that’s just embarrassing. I can’t-“

“For the love of god Peter, stop!” Tony yells, and it’s enough to make Peter shut up. Which he was starting to think was impossible. “Peter, baby, _god_. Do you really think all of that about yourself? You aren’t just trying to make me feel guilty?”

Peter blinks. “Guilty? I was trying to make you feel better… show you that I know it was stupid for me to think I meant anything to you. I was trying to show it wasn’t your fault, that I was just dumb…”

Tony pulls Peter to his chest, and Peter wants to fight this and get away but then Tony kisses the top of Peter’s head and all his fight is gone. “Honey, none of that is true. None of it. You’re so fucking smart, you’re so fucking pretty, so sexy and beautiful and perfect. You were my best friend for a reason, Pete. And it wasn’t because you were my girlfriend’s sister.”

Peter is shaking; hope is a dangerous game, Peter has realized. But he can’t help it. “Stay, Tony? With _me?”_

Tony nods, kissing the top of his head again. “With you, Pete. Come on, let’s make some French Toast.”


End file.
